1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating head type tape player used for DATs, particularly, to a tape guide driving device that moves a tape guide during the tape loading operation of feeding a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a plan view illustrating the state that a magnetic tape is loaded to a running position in a conventional rotating head type tape player.
A rotating head device 2 and a capstan 3 are provided in a chassis 1. Each of them is adapted to be driven by a motor. When the cassette pack C is installed on the chassis 1, feeding bases 4 and 5 move upwardly along the guide grooves la and lb of the chassis 1. A magnetic tape T is fed by loading posts 4a, 5a and loading pins 4b, 5b provided on these bases 4 and 5. The magnetic tape T is wound on the rotating head device 2, and is moved to the position at which it makes contact with a capstan 3. In this operation, the pinch roller 6 moves from the position denoted by (a) to the position denoted by (b). In addition, in the play mode for recording or reproducing, the pinch roller 6 is moved to the position indicated by (c), and the magnetic tape T is hooked by the pinch roller 6 and the capstan 3. Furthermore, as the tape is loaded, the tape guide 7 is moved from the position shown by (d) to the position shown by (e).
In the play mode, the magnetic tape T is run according to the rotation speed of the capstan 3, and the magnetic tape is scanned by the rotating head provided on the rotating head device 2.
Taking note of the operation of the pinch roller 6 and the tape guide 7 during the tape loading operation described above, at the time of completion of the tape loading operation, the pinch roller 6 moves from the position indicated by (a) to the position indicated by (b). In addition, the pinch roller moves to the position (c) at the time of change to the play mode. On the other hand, the tape guide 7 moves only from the position indicated by (d) to the position indicated by (e). As described above, although the pinch roller 6 and the tape guide 7 move to very close positions, since they must move separately, moving each of them by using the same driving mechanism is impossible. If they are both moved by the same mechanism, at the completion of tape loading operation when the pinch roller 6 moves to the position of (b), the tape guide 7 would move to the position of (e). Further, when the pinch roller 6 moves to the position of (c), the tape guide 7 would move farther from the position of (e). And an additional, excessive feeding force would be applied to a magnetic tape which has been already loaded. Therefore, a mechanism for moving the pinch roller and tape guide separately is necessary, resulting in a very complicated mechanism to be placed on the chassis 1.